


Our Love Story

by Hayleyyy7515



Category: very personal - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleyyy7515/pseuds/Hayleyyy7515





	Our Love Story

December 2, 2013   
The smile that was planted on my face could not describe how happy I am. I was lighter as I opened the door and walked into our big office. I felt eyes on me as I walked over to my office and went right to my chair. I barely got comfortable before my door opened and Anthony walked in. I smirked as I looked up at him. 

“You only lasted 20 seconds,” I teased. 

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he sat across from me, his elbows leaning on his knees. I stared at him with my eyebrow raised, waiting for him to ask the question that I knew was coming. 

“Who’s the lady?” 

I leaned back in my chair and raised my eyebrow, “What makes you think that?” 

“You’re really happy. Like super happy.” 

“There is someone. But it is fresh, and I don’t want to jinx it.” 

“I understand. I am glad that you’re happy.” 

I smiled and my nodded my head, “Me too. It feels so good to be this happy. I swear I have never been this happy.” 

“You deserve it.” 

I just smiled and said thanks. I watched as he stood up and shoot me one last smile before he walked out. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, a smile slipping on my face as I thought about Michelle. 

December 3, 2013   
Michelle - I miss you. 

I smiled when I saw that message, I eagerly picked my phone up, work completely forgotten about. 

Me - I miss you too. So much. 

Michelle - Yeah? 

Me - God yes. I can’t wait to see you again. Can we see each other soon? 

Michelle - I would love that. I actually have a question. 

Me - You can always ask me a question. Whenever you have one. 

Michelle - I have a doctor’s appointment on the 13th. Would you like to go? 

Me - I would love too! 

Michelle - I can’t wait. In the meantime, this upcoming Friday would you like to go on another date? 

Me - I would love that. I can’t wait to see you again. 

Michelle - Me either. I can’t wait to kiss you again. 

Me - Me either. I think kissing you is now my favorite thing.

Michelle - You’re so sweet. I should let you get back to work. 

Me - Nope. I rather be texting you. Work can wait for a while. 

Michelle - Hayley. 

Me - Yes, beautiful? 

Michelle - You better work. We can text each other after we both get off of work. 

Me - Ugh. I guess. I do have on request. 

Michelle - Which is? 

Me - It’s weird. Nevermind. 

Michelle - Tell me and let me be the judge of that. 

Me - Of course, Queen. Would you mind sending me a picture of the lastest ultrasound.? 

Michelle - That is not weird at all. I find it very cute. And sweet, and heartwarming. I would love to send you a picture of her. 

A few seconds later two pictures came through my phone. I smiled bigger when I opened each picture and saw the baby girl. 

Me - Thank you! This is going to make me work harder. I can’t wait to text you later. Have a wonderful day! 

Michelle - You’re so cute. So fucking cute. Just keeping melting my heart. I’ll text you as soon as I get home. You too have a wonderful day. 

I smiled and licked my lips as I clicked the picture, staring at the picture of Michelle’s baby girl. Gosh I am so lucky. 

December 4, 2013   
So plans changed about seeing Michelle on Friday changed into today. And I couldn’t be happier. I was still seeing Michelle on Friday night, so I couldn’t complain about seeing her twice in one week. I walked up the driveway and little pathway, heading towards her front door. 

I rung the doorbell and waited a few seconds before the door opened and stood my beautiful girlfriend. She smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips against mine in a short kiss, her hands cupping my cheek. 

“Mom, who is here?” A young boy asked as footsteps approached. 

Michelle pulled away and smiled, rubbing her thumps back and forth across my cheeks. She rested her forehead against mine, answering him, “Yes baby?” 

“Who is that?” 

Michelle didn’t answer that. Instead she leaned back in, pecking her lips, before taking my hand and leading me into the house. I followed her to the kitchen and saw her daughter, Kaylee, sitting there. Nervousness settled in as I stood behind her, and smiled softly. 

“This is my girlfriend, Hayley. Hayley this is my kids, Kaylee and Cameron.” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you guys. I’ve heard so much about you guys.” 

“You have?” Kaylee asked as a blush formed on her cheeks. 

“Of course.” 

Kaylee smiled and nodded. Cameron came up to me and looked up to me, asking, “Do you want to see my room? I have so many cool cars.” 

“I would love too. Only if it is okay with your mom.” 

“Go ahead,” She said with a smile and gave my hands a squeeze before she let go of my hands. 

I offered my hand to Cameron which he took with a smile before he happily lead me to his room. He excitedly explained everything we passed and I couldn't help but smile. I eagerly listened and excitedly responded to everything he pointed out to me. When he asked me if I wanted to play with him, I excitedly nodded my head and sat down on the floor, playing with him. 

Twenty minutes later I caught a movement out of the corner of my eyes and I looked up, smiling when I saw Michelle standing against the door, watching us with a soft look on her face. That soft smile and soft eyes. Gosh, she looks so beautiful. 

“Hey,” I said as I stood up and walked over to her, she wasted no time in taking my hand into hers and resting it on her bump. I smiled bigger when I felt a strong kick against my hand. 

“Kaylee wants to talk to you before dinner. She is waiting for you in the living room,” She said with a soft nervous smile. 

“She does? Should I be nervous?”

“I honestly don’t know. She just told me that she wanted to talk to you.” 

“Okay. I will go and see what she wants.” 

She smiled and nodded her head. I leaned in and pressed a kiss against her check, before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her covered bump. 

I made way over to her living room and took a seat. Kaylee shot me a nervous smile before speaking, “I just want to know if you are going to hurt my mom. I can see how happy she is, and I really don’t want you to hurt her. Especially like he did. So, are you going to hurt her?” 

“I am not going to hurt her. I promise you. I am falling in love with her. With you and Camreon. Hurting her or you guys is the absolute last thing I plan on doing. I plan on staying here for a very, very, long time.” 

She smiled and leaned in for a hug. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

I knew in that moment I had found my family. 

December 5, 2013   
Christmas shopping. I absolutely loved nor hated it. But today, today, I was shopping for someone very special in my life. Multiple people, actually. But shopping for my little family had me very excited to shop today. 

It didn’t take me long before I was done shopping. I was very excited to get things for the people I care the most about. I carried the many, and I mean many bags out of the mall. I headed over to my car and opened the trunk, stuffing all of the stuff into my trunk without crushing anything inside. 

I got into my car and drove Target, needing to get wrapping paper. I parked my in a parking spot and slipped out. I walked inside and headed right over to the wrapping paper. I grabbed four different things of 3 pack wrapping paper before heading to the checkout. I smiled at the worker before grabbing my wrapping paper and headed home. 

I spent the next three hours wrapping christmas gifts and once I was done, I leaned back and smiled. My phone buzzed next to me and I wasted no time in picking it up and looking at my phone. I smiled even bigger when I saw that it was from my girlfriend. 

I wasted no time in opening the message and smiled even bigger when I saw that it was a video of her daugther kicking her widely. 

Michelle - She is going crazy. I swear she has been going at it for the last twenty minutes. 

Me - Oh my gosh! That’s so fucking cute! I wish I was there with you to feel her. But I can’t wait for tomorrow night. 

Michelle - Me either. How is your day going? 

Me - It is going really good. I got my Christmas shopping done and wrapped all of the presents. How about yours?

Michelle - Besides her driving me crazy and moving non-stop it has been good. I have been looking forward to kissing you again. I have something to tell you. 

Me - You do?? 

Michelle - I do. But it is going to have to wait until tomorrow. ;) 

Me - Babyyyyyy. Pleasee. 

Michelle - Nope. I want to tell you in person. So you are going to have to wait, babe. 

Me - Fineee. I will wait until tomorrow. 

Michelle - It will be worth it. I promise. 

Me - I know. Everything with you is worth it. 

Michelle - You’re making me blush. 

Me - I am glad. 

Gosh I cannot wait until tomorrow night. To see my beautiful girlfriend once again. 

December 6, 2013   
Excitement was coursing through my body as I stood in front of my door, patiently waiting for my girlfriend to get here. I have no idea as to what was planned for tonight or what we were going to do, but nonetheless I was very excited. Very very excited to see my girlfriend and spend time with her. 

A knock on the door and I wasted no time in swinging the door open. My smile grew even bigger when I saw Michelle standing on the other side. I stepped outside and shut the door, my hands finding their way onto her waist. I rubbed my thumps back and forth over the side of her bump. 

“Hey beautiful,” I said as I let my eyes roam over her outfit for tonight. Black leggings, a simple red t-shirt that had a black jacket over it, and black and white vans to finish the look. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“You are absolutely breathtaking.” 

“Thank you,” She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. 

I just smiled and leaned down, connecting our lips together. She sighed before eagerly kissing me back. She stepped closer as she deepened the kiss. I moaned lowly into her mouth, loving the feeling of her body pressed up against mine. 

I pulled away when air became a problem, resting my forehead against mine, my breath ragged as my smile grew. That smile that formed on her lips made my heart beat a little faster, and fall more in love with her. 

Gosh I am so in love with her. Madly in love with this amazing and incredible woman that I get to call my girlfriend. 

I took her hand into mine and gave it a squeeze before following her down to her car. I walked over to the driver’s seat and opened the door for her, a smile forming on her lips. She pressed her lips against my cheek in thanks before slipping inside. I closed the door and went over to my side, easily getting in. 

I turned my head and watched as she drove to wherever we are going. I reached over and rested my hand on her leg, sighing contently. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asked as she glanced over at me. 

“Just how happy I am.” 

She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. She covered my hand with mine. Five minutes later we pulled into Cinemark and Michelle parked the car. I smiled and slipped out of the car, going over to Michelle side of the door and opened it. I offered my hand to her which she took with a smile. 

She leaned up and pecked my lips which caused the smile on my lips to grow even bigger. I lead her up to the ticket booth and let her pick the movie, and pay. I felt very tempted to pull my wallet out and pay myself, but I knew that Michelle wanted it to be her treat. I followed Michelle into the place and up to the snack area. 

“What do you want babe?” Michelle asked as she looked up at me. 

“How about we get a medium thing of popcorn, two things of candy, and one large slurpee,” I said with pure excitement. 

Michelle and nodded her head, saying, “I like your idea.” 

“I do have pretty awesome ideas.” 

“You’re cocky.” 

“You love it,” I blurted it out. 

Her eyes twinkled as she responded, “That I do.” 

“You love me?” 

My breath caught in my throat when she nodded her head. She smiled big and leaned up, whispering in my ear, “I love you. So much.” 

“I love you too.” 

I pulled back enough and connected our lips in a small kiss. 

December 7, 2013   
I woke up the next morning and smiled when I felt a warm body next to me. I moved my hand down to Michelle’s bump and ran my fingers up and down her bump. Memories ran through my mind from last night. I nuzzled my head into the back of her neck as I relived each memory. 

The movies were great. After the movie we went to eat at In n Out, since Michelle has been craving it for the last couple of days. Once we were done eating we went back to her house, and one thing lead to another. Clothes came off as soon as we hit the bedroom and we had barely made it to the bed before my hands were all over her. 

The way her soft skin felt under my fingers was amazing. The pants and moans she let out when I found a sensitive spot. The way she looks so fucking beautiful when she comes. 

The amount of times we went at it was kinda crazy. But eventually she got worn out and had cuddled into me, saying I love you, before passing out. I definitely didn’t mind her falling asleep right after, it gave me time to stare at her and fall more in love with her. I also didn’t blame her. She is pregnant and we went at it six times. 

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. I scooted down until I came face to face with Michelle ever growing bump. I leaned in and pressed a kiss against her bare skin. A soft kick made me chuckle lowly. 

“Hey you. I hope your chilling in there. You better not giving your mom a hard time. Do you know how lucky you are? You are pretty fucking lucky let me tell you. Your momma is so amazing. She is a badass. So, so loving. You’re gonna love so much if you don’t already. I can’t wait to meet you either. You know that? I cannot wait to see you on Friday either. Until then I will let you chill in there.” 

A laugh came from above me and I looked up, peeking out of the sheets to see Michelle looking down at me with a soft look on her face. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” 

“You’re fine. I like waking up like this.” 

I just smiled and pressed a kiss to her bump before moving up to lay next to her. I smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“I most definitely like waking up like this.” 

“Me too.” 

“What are your plans for the weekend?” 

“I don’t plan on leaving you today. Tomorrow I am house hunting. So much fun.” 

“Can I join you?” Michelle asked, nervousness in her brown eyes. 

“Only if you want too,” I said with a smile. 

“I would love too.” 

“It’s a date. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” She said before leaning in and pressing her lips against mine, immediately taking control of the kiss which made me moan into her mouth. I knew we would not leave the bed anytime soon and I was more than okay with that.


End file.
